Some electrical connectors terminatable to a cable include shields around an insulative insert containing an array of terminals for mating with another connector, and insulative covers are affixed therearound, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,523. Latch members are disposed within the insulative covers to extend from latching sections along the mating face, rearwardly to actuating sections protruding rearwardly from the connector assembly that are manually deflectable toward each other and the cable therebetween to delatch the latching sections from corresponding latching sections of the mating connector for unmating, whereafter rearwardly directed unmating force is then applied to move the connector assembly rearwardly away from the mating connector.
It is desired to provide for long in-service life with multiple mating/unmating cycles of the connector assembly by reducing stress on the latch members and on the retention system defined by the connector for retaining the latch members in the assembly.